villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Armitage Family
The Armitage Family are the main antagonists of the 2017 horror/thriller film Get Out. They are members of an evil cult organization called the Order of the Coagula, who entrap, sell, and transfer the consciousness of prospective buyers into younger African Americans. Biography Founded by the former patriarch Roman Armitage, the Armitages operate as the heads of the secretive "Order of the Coagula" or simply "The Coagula". The Armitages have been successful in their goals as the former patriarch and matriarch, Roman and his wife Marianne have had their consciousness transferred into Walter and Georgina, who were former partners of Roman and Marianne's granddaughter, Rose, and were trapped into becoming servants of the family, though they only act this way for new subjects, in order to hide their true identities as actual members of the family. Dean Armitage After the supposed death of Roman, his son, Dean (a retired neurosurgeon) performed the capture and transfer of young African Americans into the cult's hands. When Chris initially meets Dean and Missy, the former goes on about how he detests deer, saying that whenever one is killed, he feels a service is being done for all of mankind. Though a quick diatribe, it is done intentionally and is genuine, due to the fact he has a mounted male deer in a room in his house. Dean also runs the auction, where other members of the cult bid on of the family prisoners, who seek to have the surgery performed on them, in order to control their bodies. This is done silently in the backyard of the household, as not to alert suspicious victims and with bingo cards for a further cover. Dean is married to Missy, who is instrumental in the hypnosis of the prisoners, and seems to be incredibly loyal to her as they have been together for at least 20 years. During the preparation for the procedure on Chris Washington, who was sold to art dealer Jim Hudson, Chris impales Dean with the mounted bust of a taxidermied male deer and dies. Missy Armitage Missy (a psychiatrist and proficient hypnotist) hypnotizes all of the captured prospects in order to entrap their consciousnesses within their bodies, referring to it as the "Sunken Place". Missy does this by utilizing a special teacup and spoon that is constantly being stirred to induce her victims. This is even on film so as to remind victims of the cup in association with hypnosis, further rendering them under her control. The teacup's effect is invoked by Missy while drinking ice tea in the backyard as preparation for Chris, though it unintentionally allows Georgina to slip into a trance herself, allowing her to resist Marianne's control. While Chris and his current girlfriend, Rose, are visiting the Armitage Family residence, Missy is shown to detest the act of smoking cigarettes, even calling it a "disgusting habit" and asking if Chris smokes in front of her daughter. Here, she is shown to care for Rose, stating "That is my kid." Missy goes on to hypnotize Chris, nearly trapping his consciousness by invoking painful memories of his own mother that render his body completely paralyzed. When Chris escapes Dean's procedure, Missy's tea cup is destroyed by him, ending her ability to hypnotize future victims. Missy attempts to kill Chris with a letter opener, stabbing his left hand. However, this backfires, as Chris is able to overpower and direct the weapon towards her, stabbing Missy in her left eye and killing her. Rose and Jeremy Armitage Rose and her younger brother, Jeremy grew up together in the Armitage Family household, and are not far apart in age, as she and Jeremy were both in high school at the same time. Jeremy recounts their time and seems to be proficient in fighting as he enjoys talking about mixed-martial-arts, judging that Chris would be a good fighter if he trained properly. Even before the Armitages' true nature is revealed, Jeremy is shown to be erratic and violent. The bond between he and his sister is further seen when Jeremy recounts that Rose's first kiss was with a football player named Connor Garfield, whom she bit the tounge of by accident. Rose and Jeremy also serve as the transporters of the family's victims, albeit with different methods. Donning a helmet similar to that of a black knight from medieval times and an allusion to the Black Knights of the Klu Klux Klan, Jeremy abducts the victims while wearing the helmet and headlocks them, before placing the victim in his trunk, and driving back to the Armitage estate. Rose's primary strategy, on the other hand, revolves around honey trapping her victims; she romances the African-Americans she plans to subject to her family's brain transfer program, before taking them to her family's house, allowing her mother to subdue them via her hypnosis, and her father to perform the procedure. If the victim becomes suspicious in any way, Rose will always be able to gaslight the victim into thinking that they are being paranoid. Rose, after her family's malice is revealed, immediately drops her facade of being a kind young woman, and is shown to be unnervingly empty and hollow, only showing mere annoyance at the death of her family. Rose also has sadistic tendencies, as she keeps pictures of her victims as a trophy of her achievements, and enjoys manipulating people to suit her intentions. Jeremy is also the lab assistant of his father, Dean, but mostly handles the transportation of the hypnotized patients. When Chris outsmarts Missy's hypnosis technique by using to cotton to block his ears from hearing the sound, Jeremy is beaten to unconsciousness by Chris with a bocce ball, who continues through the house to escape. After both of his parents are killed, Jeremy, who has regained consciousness from Chris' earlier assault, puts Chris in a headlock, and attempts to prevent him from leaving by closing the front door with his right leg whenever Chris manages to open it. Chris notices Jeremy's strategy, and opens the door again, this time stabbing Jeremy in his leg with the letter opener he used to kill Missy. With Jeremy now in a vulnerable state, Chris kicks him to the ground and kills him by stomping on his head repeatedly, before taking the keys to his car. Rose, unaware of the killing of her family, only discovers that Chris has escaped after the three immediate members of her family are dead. Chris attempts to call 911 while driving Jeremy's car, only for Rose's grandmother, Marianne (who is still in control of Georgina's body) to be accidentally run over. Rose hears the crash from her bedroom, and becomes aware of Chris' escape. Chris decides to bring an unconscious Georgina with him, due to Missy's hypnosis triggering guilt within him. Rose then finds a bolt-action hunting rifle and aims to shoot Chris, though he speeds off again. Once Marianne assaults Chris, he loses control of the car, and it crashes into a nearby tree, killing Marianne and knocking Chris out. When Chris wakes up, Rose is able to catch up and sends her grandfather, Roman (who possesses Walter's body) after him to finish him off. Walter was rendered useless by the hypnosis spell due to Chris flashing his camera at him, which breaks the spell. Walter then tricks Rose (who is still under the impression that her grandfather is in control of his body) into handing him the rifle and shoots her, and then himself as well. Barely clinging on to life, Rose attempts to feign mercy one more time, and falsely pleads that she loves Chris. Chris then tries to strangle her to death, as Rose malevolently smiles, but finds that he cannot kill her, either out of an inability to kill the woman he once loved, or out of refusal to bring Rose happiness in her final moments. At the arrival of Rod Williams, Chris' best friend, the two escape and Rose is left to bleed out and die in the middle of the street. Gallery GetOutTheArmitages.jpg Jeremy Armitage.jpg|Jeremy Armitage Mr. Dean Armitage.jpg|Dean Armitage Dr. Missy Armitage.jpg|Missy Armitage Rose Armitage.jpg|Rose Armitage ArmitageFamily.png DeanArmitage1.png MissyArmitage.png DeanArmitage.png DeanFire.png DeanMissy.png Trivia *Before Missy was trained in hypnosis, it is unclear how or if the family was able to trap people into their procedure, though it is likely she was one of the original founders of the procedure and therefore has used her hypnosis since the start. *While showing Chris around the house, Dean remarks that Jesse Owens beat his father, Roman, for the Olympics, starting the initial hatred of blacks and the idea to enslave them himself. *Walter - truly Roman Armitage - is seen greeting the other cult members when they arrive to the household, presumably as they are old friends of his. *Walter, possessed by Roman Armitage, is also seen running in the middle of the night, but remarks it was only exercise, possibly due to his former love of running in his past life. *All patients of the Armitages have scars from their procedures, and Marianne can be seen adjusting her wig to cover Georgina's scar. Roman wears a cap to conceal Walter's surgery scar, and after Andre is subjected to the procedure, Logan wears a fedora to cover it as well. *The other cult members seem to serve no repercussions for their part in the Armitages' deeds, except for Jim Hudson, who presumably died since he was left in the middle of an operation. Also, with the Armitage Family dead, and their secret procedure lost, no other members will be able to transfer their brains into any more black victims, destroying their chance for immortality. *The Armitage Family presumably makes all of their profits from auctioning off African-Americans, since both Missy and Dean are retired. *It is unclear if Georgina and Walter remain as servants when Rose's victims are not meeting the family, though they likely pretend to be servants to hide their true identities as Roman and Marianne Armitage, who are Rose's paternal grandparents. *This is the second time Bradley Whitford's character (Dean Armitage) would be impaled by the skull extension of an animal. The first film being Cabin in the Woods (2012). Navigation Category:Families Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Supremacists Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Gaolers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Slaver Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fanatics Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Con Artists Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor